felaryafandomcom-20200214-history
Jadong lake
Danger: Normal Sub zones: Anko bridge, Mysterious temple, Tomb of Alcazath Inhabitants: mermaid, toxotidas, silver mycorpes, okalis Characters : Anko The Jadong lake is the largest lake in the continent and also the deepest. It's a majestic and gigantic liquid expanse, circled by very high forests. Its deep blue waters offer a striking contrast wih the intense reds of the jungle of perils, situated north of it. So huge is this lake, one could argue it's actually more a small sea than a lake. Likewise "Jadong" mean "daughter of the sea" in ancient elvish. However, few people actually use that name, usually calling it "Anko's lake" instead, because of the huge and dangerous mermaid who live there. Anko calls it "my home". The lake gets its water from the Chordoni river to the west, and empties into the enormous Jewel river further east. The myterious temple is nestled in the middle of the lake, and linked to the land by a long and thin bridge. Mysterious temple Danger: Normal Sub zones: Anko bridge, Tomb of Alcazath Inhabitants: shrynes, salamanders, labrisomes, ibiantes, swallower walls, ancient cerberus, ochynomorpuses Characters : Xarmaroch An old and imposing temple emerging from the middle of the lake. The structure is divided in to two parts. The first floor is a maze filled with traps and puzzles, and patrolled by hungry monsters. It leads to a treasure chamber which seems, for reasons unknown, to refill itself naturally after having been ransacked. The room is guarded by Xarmaroch, a very powerful undead cerberus. Overall, while still dangerous, this place is fairly easy for a seasoned adventurer team. Many adventurers boast afterwards about their exploits and how they managed to grab the booty, giving the temple a reputation of being rather easy by Felaryan standards. However this floor is actually a decoy. A well hidden secret passage leads in to the lower parts of the temple, to the tomb of Alcazath. As one might imagine, this new area is infinitely more dangerous. Tomb of Alcazath Danger: Hazardous to Very High Inhabitants: tedrek titans, silver succubi, nemesises, sphinxes, swallower walls, nether wisps, cerberus, ancient cerberus, ibiantes, howlers, Alcazath immortal honor guards, negative hydras, frenzied ibiantes, lucicamps The first thing that strikes those who enter this floor is how different it looks from the first one. Huge corridors sprawl as far as the eye can see, massive columns and titanic statues tower over the ground, and the ceiling looms at such a great height that it disappears into the shadows. This place was designed thousands of years ago by Tedrek titans, for their king Alcazath. The tomb is a maze filled with deadly traps and ravenous inhabitants. Fabulous treasures, very rare and valuable artifacts, and weapons forged in the legendary Tedrek steel await the brave (and suicidal) adventurers who come here. The tomb is divided into several levels. Because the temple is actually a pyramid, with the tip the only part breaching the surface of the lake, each level is larger than the previous and deadlier as well. Some parts of the tomb are also flooded, but the water is prevented from invading the entire tomb by invisible repulsive barriers installed by the original architect(s). This leads to some corridors where you will suddenly face a vertical wall of water, held back only by an invisible wall of force, a rather disturbing and unsettling sight. Most of the inhabitants are amphibious and take advantage of the partial flooding. So far, no one has ever reached the lowest two levels, or the chamber of Alcazath the titan king, that lies below them. Anko bridge This bridge is the only route leading to the mysterious temple and is the favorite hunting ground of the mermaid Anko as well, hence its name. It's a perilous path to travel however: It's very narrow and its bark surface is covered with slimy moss, making it easy to lose one's footing. Anko often throws water on the bridge to keep it slippery. The water below is full of voracious creatures, and when people reach the middle of the bridge, Anko will usually emerge mouth wide open, teasingly waiting for her soon-to-be meal to make a fatal mistake and fall. She sometimes helps it along, as the mermaid is not known for being a fair player. Category:locations